12th Queen for a Day
by StabbyTabby
Summary: Julie & Robin put their feet down with the regent queens. Sydney's past is exposed. Jori and co enjoy the dressing up of Sydney in proper queens wear. The golden-eyed male captures Sydneys physical attentions. Hamilton Tyler retrieves a priceless treasure, and Sydney is introduced to a family member on Earth. What is Oswald up to now? Barbara warns Tia of Sean's past.


War! Good god y'all

"Just do as they say and you'l..."

"I know Oswald I will keep my head another day. How long do I have to worry about my head on my shoulders?" Pete asks.

"Oh all the time, you and I we gambled and lost, and this little planet wants to skin us, make suitcases or shoes out of our hides." Oswald says flippantly.

"Quiet" A loud snap of a baton is heard and almost felt behind the two visitors backs. Oswald and Pete dress for the day and head out on their mission. K'ibien watches as the captured visitors go out in shuttles to various places to complete their task for their new boss.

A few days back, the commander holds a conference comm with the templars explaining Sydney's situation and showing the holos.

"The templars are unfamiliar with a female being war haunted. We question if it is possible," the elder spoke.

"Then have a medic to see for her then," Rai'e'gh'a says.

"My regency is for the best of health for the queen, if she is for my regency then I want for her to be healthy, even if for not for my regency but for tiny queen, she cannot make for any decision in the way for her being now." Rai'e'gh'a couples a plug for her house to the earth parents and puts Obbliett in an awkward spot.

Obbliett spit hisses at the report, growls at Rai'e'gh'a then says.

"Females do not get war haunted."

"They do if they are born on a planet that is being taken over by hostile aliens," Robin snots back at Obbliett. Obbliett growls at her, Robin glares back. Obbliett whips her tail around then paces back to her place in the temple.

"We were asked… no told by Martin and the fifth column to take in a tiny very pregnant little feline alien. Her kits were born at the height of the invasion, in an old bomb shelter!" Julie snaps at Obbliett.

"How did your precious blood of him even get here? Your planet is almost twice the distance from the V's home planet!" Julie continues.

"Females can be war haunted, and females can lead, females can do and be a lot... I am not only her mother, I am the point lead resistance person for this entire planet!" Julie is shouting now.

Ham touches her arm, Julie limps away.

"Look, when your daughter was killed, Sydney howled for blood and revenge for days. Your grand kit went feral on us. There was only one thing we could do with her, she was going to get us all killed or herself if we didn't train her up." Ham replies with irritation while looking the regents in the eyes. "Her nature and the circumstances left us with no choice," Hamilton Tyler says matter of fact.

"We were at war, she became our best weapon, The fault is ours for making that choice." Hamilton Tyler points put his hands on his hips and sighs deeply.

Project S.Y.D.N.E.Y

Ham shows pictures back then of her training at age 7, coming in bloody, him carrying her over his shoulder with a broken arm. Older pictures of her in Japan throwing knives, stars, and sword fighting. There are holo's when that became a thing of her in sniper mode, taking out select targets. There are holos of her being shot, hit, stunned, even the famed laser whip wound when it was fresh, Ham has a holo of it from Fujiko.

The holo is about 5 minutes long, Sydney is about 15 years old, her hair is pulled back in a geisha style that has been knocked loose. Her right arm hangs funny off the table she is laying on. She is screaming in pain and crying as Fujiko tries to soothe the wound. There is smoke rising off her shoulder from the still burning flesh. The pain on the young Sydney's face is felt by all. Robin sheds tears, not sad ones but ones of anger. Rai'e'gh'a has tears in her green eyes, she looks away after a while. The commander chuffs at his queen to calm her, she waves his intentions away, its not about her it's about the tiny queen, her pain and suffering.

The templars agree to have Sydney investigated by medics for war haunting, a couple different medics will assess her. Until then, the contest is on hold. Rai'e'gh'a pushes for the blood song challenge to avoid anymore trauma to the tiny queen. Obbliett pushes on for the contest. Julie told Obbliett to go to hell, then ends the comm.

The commander sat still, waiting for the queens regent to direct his move. The templars state again clearly that the contest will only continue if there is evidence of war haunting. Obbliett can be heard roaring in rage. The commander would be watching the leonid tribe carefully from now on. Time to see to the old silver one.

Dress you up in my Love

"Gurl stop, I need you to be serious, these catty bitches own shit like all the shit on your planet, you cannot just drag your trashy ass up in their space!" Sable snips at Sydney. T'chr is watching from across the hall in Jori's room. He was in their way, then her way, so now he is across the way.

"Miss Sable, can't you just pick something for me? You have such good taste." Sydney whines.

T'chr chuckles at her pain.

"We did and now you have to try it all on…" Sable snips back.

"Ughhh, can I..." Sydney pleads

"No!" all three of the ladies say.

"Oh for pretty this.. I think for this." Jori hands Sydney a long deep green velvet gown with a princess bodice.

Non mated queens cannot have anything on their neck shoulders or arms but the dress has to cover their breast back and waist, the skirt has got to be full with layers underneath and to the floor. Sydney grumps then tries it on. It fits well, she will need some extra fluff for underneath, but it meets all the requirements. And it's the colors of T'chr's regency, dark green. T'chr moves over to try to look as the ladies oooh and ahh. A sharp pain hits his stomach, he wants to be on her immediately. T'chr moves into the room, spins her around, looks down at her, his golden eyes shine.

"My queen, for beautiful you in this… he kisses her softly on the lips. The ladies ahhh and clap quietly.

"Get out of the room, I'm done and I'm hungry, I want pizza!" Sydney says with sass.

"Well that was easier than I thought, who picked that dress out?" Suki asks.

"Oh it was our newest queen Jori." Lady says. Jori purr/merphed at his new title. He is now part of the LA drag troupe, much to Maa'lo's dismay.

"Well Jori queen knows what to look for." Jor'eth says coyly.

"Stop it, you did perfect! She is out before she is really a pain in the ass and we have all day to try all this on!" Lady says.

"Ohh drag show!" Sable yells.

"Drag show" all of them yell.

"Why for my Jori queen to them," Maa'lo whines pitifully.

"Ah be for happy your queen has people that can like what he likes," T'chr says.

"At least you are not bound to a tiny noisy pesty queen." T'chr laughs pulling Maa'lo into a side hug.

"Go enjoy your queen enjoying himself, because when I am queened, it is back to the Talons and then to home… and this is gone for him and you with him in this way," T'chr says.

Maa'lo looks at his captain, and nods.

"True for all of that." Maa'lo gets up and goes into the room to watch the ladies put on a drag show.

Re(a)per~cussions

"Make sure you are safe around him Tia, he still believes Diana is out there and he can be of service to her." Tia blinks her alien eyes at Martin.

"He would never.." he would, without question or hesitation." Martin warns Tia.

"Diana had a powerful pull over him, enough to make him turn over his own father and the resistances many times over," Barbara says as she hands Tia a small laser pistol.

"Use it to get away from him, come back to us or go to the Biltmore with Julie, she will take you in," Barbara says softly.

Tia hugs both the visitor high command and his partner. Sean Donovan waits for Tia with his son in hand, in the docking bay of the New Era mother ship. Tia, Sean and Sean Jr take off towards a certain warehouse in San Fran, some one needs to meet their grand pa.

Getting A head

Ham pulls into the Resort KitKat with Black Betty and parks where directed. A large tiger tailed guard approaches.

"Why for the tiny female to drive this?"

"It's transportation, she needs to get to her mission spots." Ham walks on towards the commanders office, the male grunts and clicks his disappointment at him.

Hamilton Tyler is not pleased with the way the Ra'Kati are intercepting his daughter. Ham is older and done with alien bullshit. He walks into the lobby ignoring all of the looks and stares being thrown his way.

"Ah Atuen of Sydney, this way," O'ri says.

Ham walks to the commanders new office, which is smaller and without windows. By'rthm sits in his big chair and tiny desk, the proportions make the 7 and half foot 500 pound white tiger fur complected feline alien look monstrously huge. The commander looks miserable in his new surroundings.

"Commander," Ham says sitting down.

"Hmmm" is all the response he gets.

"Well do you have it or not?" The commander eyes the human male carefully.

"We have what you have asked for," The commanders says continuing to be involved with this tablets.

"And?" Ham leans back, throwing throwing a leg over his other one. By'rthm waits for a moment or two.

"The queens' regent do not want for the tiny one to have any weapons, or trophies from her past to come home with her or be with her," the commander says eyeing Ham closely.

"Too bad," Ham says nonchalantly. By'rthm closes his eyes and inhales slowly and with intention.

"Hamilton Tyler, queen regents do not get denied orders, not even by me." The white tiger stripes on the commanders face scrunch up when he talks.

"Then return it to the resistance, By'thm, I'm not going home without it." Ham raises his iconic brow at the massive Ra'Kati commander.

The commander pulls a box from under his desk.

"You are for as difficult as she is," The command says pulling his ears back.

Ham takes the box, opens it carefully. A partially burned skull with some reptilian flesh and a partial eye. The skull and parts are preserved in clear box. Ham smiles at the frozen expression of terror left on the face of the once great leader Diana.

"The box is for keeping the remains fresh." The commander watches as Ham smiles then gives a little laugh as he look up at the ceiling.

"Thank you Commander." Ham leaves carrying the head of Diana in the open.

The action elicits sounds of hissing, clicks and grunts. Ham sees a bigger taller silver furred Ra'kati leaning against Betty.

"What is it furball?" Ham snaps.

"Be easy for me, I have to see tiny queen," the massive silver furred warrior says.

"You'll see her here soon enough," Ham says.

"I have to talk to the mommis and to her, Hamilton Tyler." the voice takes a slightly threatening tone.

Ham puts Diana's head on the car and a hand on his hip,

"Follow me." Ham slides into his 1968 Dodge charger R/T black Betty, starts her up with a roar. The silver furred male, moves from his car and walks towards a shuttle with a pilot waiting for him. Ham comms Julie.

"Jules… we have incoming Ra'Kati insisting on talking to our tiny queen." Julie is engaged otherwise and missed the message.

Ro Chamb Beau!

"So good this what is this named again?" Jori asks.

"Pizza, and its the best food in the whole universe," Sydney says rolling up a large slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza and scarfing it down.

"Tiny thing, must you eat everything so quickly?" T'chr is not happy with her table manners.

"Yeah bad habit, you know when you get to eat once a day, whatever it is, you hoark it down quickly, before someone or thing takes it from you." Sydney washes the pizza down with root beer, then belches loudly.

"Awww yeah!" Teddy says, as both put their thumb to their forehead after she belches.

"Tiny menace! must you?" Jori says irritated with her bad manners. Jori leaves for upstairs, he has pretty pretty dresses to wear with the pretty males not male humans.

Sydney picks up a piece of pizza with grease in a few of the pepperoni slices that turned into a bowl when cooking.

"Oooh grease bowls Teddy," Sydney yells at him. T'chr Maa'lo and Jori flatten their ears, her voice carries and not in a good way.

"Grease bowls!" Teddy yells as he makes his way over.

The Ra'Kati watch as Sydney and her sibling play a game of rock paper scissor.

"Ro. cham. Beau." Teddy and Sydney say in unison. T'chr is peeking over their heads to see what it is they are doing.

T'chr watches as both make an upright fist placing it in the palm of the other hand. They say

"Ro, Cham, Beau" and then make signs with their fingers.

"Ha! fat ass, paper covers rock!" Teddy yells.

Sydney gets a concerned look on her face looking at Teddy,

"What's that on your head? Sydney says as she genuinely looks concerned as she stares a spot on Teddy's forehead. Teddy scoots back, as Sydney tries to take an open palmed whack to his head.

"Too slow, toilet bowl." Teddy smiles mischievously

"Play bitch," Sydney snipes at her brother.

"Sydney! no for that word!" Maa'lo snaps at her. Sydney gives Maa'lo her look of disapproval.

The game resumes, this time Sydney, wins the round.

"Those little greasy bitches are as good as mine boy!" Sydney points at her brother mocking him.

Last game, and Teddy wins with scissors to her paper.

"Ahh good game lard ass, but the grease bowls are belong to Teddy," Teddy says with a new swagger.

"Dude, who you fucking?" Sydney looks up at him, he wiggles his brows up and down and winks his visitor eye at her. The Ra'Kati pull their ears back at her use of the very offensive word.

"Punk," Sydney says, with a heavy sigh. T'chr sighs the thought of Sydney being a queen back home at his mothers' regency… it seems disastrous.

Good Vibrations

T'chr looks at the pizza, he sees a little pool of the grease on some cheese, he grabs a pepperoni slice, then scoops up the grease.

"My tiny queen, I have the bowl of the grease for you," T'chr says proudly. The pretty captain tips up his chin, golden eyes are smugly half mast.

"Well, what a gentleman." Sydney says smiling.

T'chr puts it near her mouth, she opens her mouth covers the grease bowl and his fingers, she moves the food to the side in her cheek and sucks on his finger. Her amber eyes are looking for trouble, he can feel her trying to taunt him, in the way females do. Sydney eats her grease bowl, then makes a hmmmm noise. T'chr makes a low very quiet rumbling noise, her body replies with warm fluids in her underwear. Sydney sucks in her breath and shivers, panting hard, she looks up at the captain, T'chr. His golden eyes narrow as he makes the sound again. Sydney crosses her legs, she makes a small "uuuh" sound.

Maa'lo tips his head up to smell the air.

"Captain..." he says pulling his ears back.

Sydney cannot smell anything, her heart is racing, she is afraid to move, her shirt doesn't cover her pants, which are wet down to her thighs. T'chr looks at her moves closer then picks her up taking her upstairs.

T'chr sets her down on the couch. Clearing off a space for them to sit. The minute he sits down, she is on his lap, kissing him, quickly, nipping at his lips, chirping and growling. Sydney gets nose to nose with the pretty captain, she cups his face with her hands.

"What was that?" she asks of him with innocence. The captain makes the low rumbling noise again only into her neck. Sydney's body tightens up in the lower part of her abdomen, then releases, her pants are soaked, she lets out a long "ahhhhhhhh." The captain smiles smugly at her, then kisses her slowly, on the lips then down to her neck, he carefully puts his hand up her shirt, gently touching the outside of her breast.

Her breast feel so good, they are large, firm and her nipples respond to the slightest touch. The tiny female on top of his lap, is giving him her needs without touching her in the pleasure places. Her scent is overwhelming his higher thought processes are slowly eroding. T'chr's body wants to claim the female as his, the Ra'Kati body wants to take the female and show her pleasures, it wants to take her barriers, as a final claim of her, it wants to be one in her body, it wants to give her all of his needs. The captain pulls his primitive animal back, he nuzzles her neck gently, holding her tightly.

"Tiny queen… what are you made of?" He asks sincerely, his eyes flashing black then to gold, the battle between his body and instincts is evident. Sydney shakes her head, blinking quickly, she doesn't know what he is asking of her. She leans into kiss him, he moves his head,

"Sydney, I need permission from your fathers to allow me to touch you in such a way," he says seriously.

"My body, will not stop if yours does not," he says through pressured speech as she moves her hips into his hard member that is rising and touching her sensitive spots. The small female arches her back into his hands and makes a long wailing sound. Thrusting her breast into his face, he rumbles again into her cleavage.

"Sydney stop," T'chr growls at her, he pulls her away from him. She is shaking, her scent is strong overpowering and all over her and him. In the room or two over, they hear a long staccato wail, sing-song sound.

"Oh Captain," Jori says, as he covers his mouth, his ice green eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?" Suki asks

"That was captain, giving first pleasure to Sydney… without her father's permission." Jori says with deep concern behind his eyes.

"Well, she is 24 years old… Can't image her yummy Japanese human boy toy can do what your captain can for her," Lady says.

"The human cannot meet the needs of her body like a male Ra'Kati can." Jori answers.

"It is never for us Ra'Kati… to be with any other species, ever." Jori says trying to button up a floral 80's church lady dress. Lady helps Jori button up the dress.

"Hard with your hands… paws.. claws?" Lady says. The proximity of Lady to Jori, cause Jori's tail to twice nervously.

"Relax, Jori, I'm not into furries," Lady says matter of fact as he buttons up the last button.

"I wouldn't say no..." Sable says, "I hear you got tigers...love me some hot stripes." Sable says as she drains her drink.

"Well lets see furry girlfriend," Suki says.

Jori stands up the dress falls down to just below his knees. It is a sweetheart neck line with little pearlescent buttons. It's light yellow with little pink rose buds in a tight print.

"Oh Jori, you look so sweet." Lady says.

"We need to do hair next," Sable says.

The ladies set up their make up and hair station. Sable is a licensed beautician, she knows who needs what. Jori's hair is long board straight and shiny black, its not course like Suki sues' Asian hair, it has some give but the texture of the hair is not smooth either

It's Relative

Hamilton Tyler rolls in to the Biltmore garage with Betty. He parks the classic car in the front spot nearest the door, then walks in and up to the lobby.

"Where is Julie?" Ham asks tersely.

"Umm in her office on the comm working with Martin about the new ship that came in a few days ago." Robin says in between bites of her sandwich. Ham grunts then makes his way to the office to the left of the bar.

"Julie...We have furry incoming." he says through the door.

"I hear you Ham, give me a minute," Julie says.

"I cannot just give the order to drop half an ocean in once place, Martin without causing riots," Julie says. Korea is barely holding on to their country, as it is, there are accusations that the Japanese are controlling where the water is released, that they are pirating the waters... It's like 1608 repeating over there." Julie puts her head down on the giant old oak sprawling desk.

"I am unfamiliar with this era on your planet Julie, not that it matters at this point, the new global alliance will have to take it to a vote." Martin says matter of fact. "It's just hard getting used to the fact that you are not the planets problem solver." Martin smiles at Julie

"I will contact you later with the plans for the Johannesburg mother ship." Martin nods then ends the comm.

"Come in Ham," Julie says with a muffled voice, her head still down in her arms. Her body so weak, tired, how much more can she do for the Earth, when will it be enough. Tears fall from her closed eyes, she breaths in hard, trying to pull back her emotions, whatever Ham has to talk to her about, it must be serious, she knows his tone of urgency all too well.

"Julie, we have furry incoming, something about 8 feet tall, older, silver hair, mane, he is on his way here. He insist not so kindly that he needs to speak to you and to Sydney." Ham says, halfway through the door. He does not want to go into her room, least he be dragged into the never ending drama.

"When?" Julie says rubbing her face with her hands, trying to hide her tears.

"Moments away," Hams reports.

"I will meet him at the door, where is furball?" Ham asks.

"Up in her room, with her new boyfriend." Julie says weakly.

"Jules?" Ham says arching a brow at her.

"Yeah?" Julie says

"You look like shit, get some food and sleep then get right." Ham says with the tiniest bit of concern.

Plan ~ silver furry from outer-space

"One of honor, are you for certain of such a plan?" The commander replies to the large silver males, comment.

"As sure as suns will rise, commander, I know Obbliett very very well," the silver male says.

"Be then to the hotel Biltmore, report to me your findings," the commander orders.

"It will be done," the older males replies.

The pilot listens closely, he has no real connection to his passenger, only the commander.

"We are here, sir," the pilot says. The pilot lands the shuttle in a parking lot close to the entrance of the parking garage of the hotel, as per Hams instructions.

Ham and Robin watch the massive 8 foot Ra'Kati warrior make his way into the garage.

Ham meets the Ra'Kati male at the elevator. The ride to the lobby is quiet, with neither one looking or speaking to the other. Once in the lobby, Ham ushers their Ra'Kati guest into Julies office. He stands as there is no furniture that would hold his nearly 600 pound frame.

"Honored queen mother to my grandkit Sydney." He bows to Julie.

Ham wrinkles his brow, crosses his arms, and sits on the corner of Julies desk.

"What?" Julie says confusion on her face.

"I am for the grand father of the star sisters, their mommi was my sweet kit, T'marr'ith, daughter born to Obbliett. I have to speak to you about the dangers my grand kit faces with the contest for her queenship," the large silver maned male says.

T'chr gets off the couch, and comms his father.

"Captain?" the commander says.

"Atuen, I request to give the star sister first pleasures," T'chr says firmly.

"As it is, I will inquire of her atuen the senator, and the grandsire which should be there for her now."

The commanders reports.

"Her grand sire?" T'chr says. The commander fills him in about the large older silver male being Sydney and Noelle's' grandfather.

"Are you telling me that my noisy pesty warrior only queen is related to _him_?" T'chr's gold eyes enlarge as he looks at his atuen on his screen.

"I am telling you that very thing, son." The commander smiles.

"Boy she has that legendary spirit, my heart goes to you." T'chr's dad laughs.

T'chr's ears go to the side of his head, he groans loudly.

"Your mommi is so proud to have her in the regency, but she does not know what she is asking for." Byr'thm laughs harder, T'chr joins in.

Sydney lays on the couch, in a stupor. T'chr is talking and laughing with his dad about something with the queen regency. The captain moves towards her, she chirps at him.

"No, you for the clean now, you have a guest," T'chr says. He picks her up nuzzles her neck and drops her off in the bathroom. T'chr goes into Maa'lo and Jori's room to clean up.

Julie invites the 8 foot massive Ra'kati male into the office. He has to duck to got through the doorway.

Ham and Harmony are in the tiny office.

"I am D'wrr'en," the big male bows to the office audience. A massive silver mane is pulled back and braided but not like the other males of the pride. His gray blue eyes stare calmly at Julie.

"So you are the girls' grandfather?" Harmony asks

"I am as such, for yes," he answers.

"That must make Obbliett your queen," Julie muses aloud. The big silver furred male nods and grunts an affirmative.

"Obbliett was my queen, my blood will recognize her as that but the rest of my being rejects her," D'wrr'en says.

Ham shuts the door to the office, he stands by the door.

Sydney finds the ladies parading about in the clothes, they are doing a drag photo shoot by the decades.

They are in the 50's now. Lady blue a full poodle skirt, malt shop teeny bopper get up. Suki is in a housewife coat with a pill box hat. Sable is in a green and silver sequence form fitting gown. Jori is wearing an A frame lacy pink dress his hair is pulled into a bun with a scarf tied around it.

Who's your(grand) Daddy?

Maal'lo got talked into playing along, he is wearing black motorcycle jacket with black leather pants complete with the cap.

"Oooh Maa'lo … can you say Daddy?" Sydney says whistling at him.

"Daddy" Maa'lo says robotically. The ladies snicker at Maa'lo, his ears pull to the side grumbling at Sydney for the teasing.

"Ummm hmm Mr. Spots, ya gotta say it like "Daddy" Sable uses her deepest male part of her voice.

It startles Maa'lo and Jori. Maa'lo understands more the message behind the outfit, he goes over to Jori.

"Baby," he says with a light purr at the end, sepia eyes flash passionately towards his queen.

"Daddy" Jori bats his eyes with fake lashes. Maa'lo rumbles low to Jori, tosses pretty prom ready Jori over his shoulder and walks out of the room with Jori laughing and insisting he be put down. The ladies giggle then notice kitten pants still needs something.

"I need a dress, causal," Sydney says matter of fact.

T'chr looks up to see his co-captain with his tactician flung over his shoulder in bizarre clothing.

"I am leaving for now," T'chr says, Maa'lo moves aside to let their captain out.

The door barely shuts and Jori is heard laughing as he is thrown on the bed, yelling out like a female,

"Daddy stop for this."

He walks across the hall to Sydney's and his room for now to finish dressing. Sydney pops in the room wearing a strapless blue maxi dress. She turns around to see T'chr naked from the waist up.

She walks over to him, he knows she is there, he stays with his back turned to her.

Sydney looks at his muscles and fur, his long tail. She runs her hands up his back, wrapping them around the front. The captain tilts his head back covering her head with thick black hair. He moans softly.

"My tiny queen, you have an honored guest, we cannot be in the same way again." He whines.

"Who?" Sydney asks.

"Let me finish with the dressing and I will take you to him." T'chr purrs to her.

True to Ra'Kati practices, Sydney goes before her mate, who keeps his body near her as they walk toward Julies office. Sydney smells something salty, older, a light spice which becomes stronger as they near the room. Sydney opens the door, the scent belongs to a massive 8 foot tall silver furred Ra'Kati male.

"Jesus fuck!" Sydney says at the sight of the male taking up a quarter of the office.

"Language tiny queen of mine!" T'chr nips her on the ear.

"Get off me," Sydney snaps at the captain, pulling her ear away from him. The big male chuckles.

"Sydney of the earth, I am your grandsire, D'wrr'en," the older silver male says with a raspy bass voice.

"Ummmm," Sydney looks up at him in his gray eyes, firmly then says lightly,

"Hi."


End file.
